1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a socket wrench apparatus for use in connection with socket wrenches. The socket wrench apparatus has particular utility in connection with socket wrenches having handle extensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socket wrench apparatus are desirable for work requiring the tightening or loosening of bolts or nuts. A need was felt for a socket wrench apparatus having a handle to which standard extensions could be detachably connected to extend the torque transmission of the wrench.
The use of socket wrenches is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. patent application No. 2002/0078800 to Li discloses a socket wrench extension with improved torque transmission includes a main body having a first end to be releasably engaged with a socket wrench and a second end. A driving column is formed on the second end of the main body so as to be releasably engaged with a socket. The driving column includes a recessed section defined in a periphery thereof adjacent to the second end of the main body, and a shoulder is defined between the recessed section and the second end of the main body. The socket may be engaged with the recessed section of the socket wrench extension to allow angular joint therebetween for operation in a difficult-to-operate condition. However, the Li '800 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,625 to Turtle discloses an extension bar for tool includes a wrench head with a swivel adapter, a combination handle and extension bar attachable to the swivel adapter, and a ratchet head. The wrench head includes a tubular member with a longitudinal slot, and an internal C-shaped brace dividing the tubular member into two sockets at opposite ends thereof One socket includes six sides and five points, and the other socket includes twenty sides and ten points, so that both sockets can securely grip all six sides of a nut or bolt. The points of one socket are offset radially relative to the points of the other socket for providing smaller increments in repositioning freedom. The swivel adapter is pivotally attached between a pair of ears on the wrench head by a removable pin, so that it can be removed and attached between a like pair of ears on the ratchet head. The extension bar includes a female end with a faceted outer surface that prevents it from rolling on a slanted surface, and also enables the extension bar to be gripped and turned by a conventional wrench. However, the Turtle '625 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,441 to Lee discloses a switch device of a socket wrench extension includes a connecting shank formed with an axial circular hole receiving a restoring member and a drive rod, and a radial hole receiving a positioning ball. The drive rod has a tapered face and an insertion recess. A drive block is received in a radial oblong slot of the connecting shank, and has an insertion block that may be inserted into the insertion recess of the drive rod. The drive block has a spring recess receiving a spring and a positioning pin. A control ring mounted on the connecting shank may move the drive block and the drive rod, whereby the positioning ball may be moved along the tapered face to sink into the radial hole, so that the connecting shank can be detached from the socket easily and quickly. However, the Lee '441 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Correspondingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,723 to Sormunen et al. discloses a universal striking tool with exchangeable tool bits for use when center-punching, driving cotter pins and nail heads and driving in clips of various kinds, i.e. for such activities where today a hammer is used for striking a separate thumb-grip held object or separate, thumb-grip held tools. A handle, which has at least at one end is equipped with an at least in one plane pivotably arranged driver head socket, to which a driver head is attached, said driver head socket being pivotably and lockably arranged in the handle. Exchangeable striking tool bits for different work assignments are easily fitted to the driver head, and extra tool bits are magazined in the handle. However, the Sormunen et al. '723 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,656 to Kyser discloses a wrench extension. However, the Kyser '656 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Further yet, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,409 to Wright et al. discloses a double-ended flex handle wrench. However, the Wright et al. '409 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,400 to Bogli discloses a detachable handle socket ratchet wrench system for permitting a user to change handles to suit the needs of the user. The detachable handle socket ratchet wrench system includes a ratchet head with a tubular sleeve outwardly extending therefrom defining a receptacle. A plurality of elongate handles are provided each having an insertion portion adjacent a distal end of the respective handle. The insertion portion of each of the handles is insertable into the receptacle of the sleeve. Each of the handle has a length defined between the proximal and distal ends of the respective handle. The length of a first of the handles is greater than the length of a second of the handles and at least two times greater than the length of a third of the handles. The length of the third handle is greater than about one-half the length of the second handle and less than about four-fifths the length of the second handle. However, the Bogli '400 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Yet further still, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,077 to Wright et al. discloses a double-ended flex-handle wrench having a pivotable tool head at each end thereof, the tool head having a locking-type retaining device for locking a gripping member to the tool head. However, the Wright et al. '077 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,747 to Valela discloses an extension bar that has a cylindrical hollow shaft that has two solid ends for use with socket type wrenches. At one end, a solid piece of metal is machined to a post to receive the socket. At the other end, the solid member has a recess formed in it to receive the post of the socket wrench. Unlike the extension bars available today, the recess for the socket wrench does not penetrate into the hollow shaft. This construction, unlike the others, prevents the extension from twisting when torque is applied by the wrench. Instead of having to overcome the twisting force before torque is applied to a fastener, the torque is transmitted directly to the fastener. This type of extension bar can be made in any length, even three or four feet. Even at those lengths, the extension does not twist. As a result, repair operations are faster and safer. However, the Valela '747 patent does not have a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a socket wrench apparatus that allows socket wrenches having handle extensions. The Li '800, Turtle '625, Lee '441, Sormunen et al. '723, Kyser '656, Bogli '400, Wright et al. '077 and Valela '747 patents make no provision for a female square hole in the handle portion of the wrench, nor does it have a male square head forming the handle portion of the wrench.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved socket wrench apparatus which can be used for socket wrenches having handle extensions. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the socket wrench apparatus according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of socket wrenches having handle extensions.